


Quadruple Trouble

by PyroJoJo



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroJoJo/pseuds/PyroJoJo
Summary: The artsy creative one, the preppy popular one, the "odd witch girl," and the rich bitch who are friends for reasons nobody understands. They do make an odd group but they wouldn't have it any other way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from mood-boards that @ohmyhizzie created. It's just a little something that I needed to get out of my system so here ya go. I'm too lazy to proofread so I apologize for any grammatical errors. Posie and Hizzie are heavily implied however Pizzie and Henelope and Hosie are a possibility too. They're all just friends.... or not? Who knows hihihi. For real though all ships can apply here except for the twins because that's incest you gross fckers.

Lizzie walks into the coffee shop with a skip in her steps, the bells jangling to announce her arrival. She goes straight to their usual table near the glass wall, already seeing Penelope sat in her usual seat. Penelope always took the classy, brown leather, vintage-looking wingback chair nearest to the glass wall and furthest from the people.

Penelope, fancy bitch that she is, was wearing a blue button up shirt with black fitting jeans and black leather shoes with intricate silver patterns.

Lizzie skips right into the chair opposite of the girl; her usual contemporary round chair with random objects doodled on the white background, and does a little twirl before sitting down. Lizzie wore a yellow-brown dress with floral prints and a belt in the middle with brown boots to match. Her outfit just screams classy and fun.

“Gooood Morninggggg Penelopeeee.” Lizzie sings as she pulls her legs up and sits cross-legged on her chair, mirroring the position Penelope was already in.

Penelope looks up from the book she’s reading and Lizzie’s grin widens at their eye contact. Penelope raises a brow.

“Someone’s in a good mood today. What’s up?”

Lizzie practically bounces in her seat as she tells Penelope about what happened in class.

“So you know how I’ve been meaning to do a portrait to push my handle on realism right? And I just never had the time because of school work?”

“Yes I remember.”

“Well our midterm project is to paint a portrait!!!” Lizzie says with a squeal.

Penelope can’t help but smile at her excitement.

“That’s so great Liz. I’m so happy for you.”

“Me too!!! I mean actually the project is supposed to be surrealism but close enough right? I’m just happy that I can make a portrait, finally! I’ve been dying to try it out. I mean I have tried it but not on a really really big canvas you know? ”

Lizzie talks on animatedly about her project and Penelope just sits there with a little smile on her face, book completely forgotten, as she rests her chin on her hand and patiently waits for Lizzie to finish.

Once Lizzie’s sighs contentedly after having finished ranting and her shoulders drop to a more relaxed state Penelope takes the opportunity to put a word in.

“So who are you doing a portrait of Liz?” she asks curiously.

“Oh I got you guys cookies by the way. I didn’t get your drinks yet because it might get cold.” Penelope adds as she pushes a plate of cookies on the table in Lizzie’s direction.

“Oh!” Lizzie takes a cookie and settles deeper into her comfy seat. She takes a bite before answering.

“Well I was hoping I could do one of you. Hope and Josie are busy the whole week. Jo has games scattered all throughout the week and Hope is busy planning for the gala that her aunt Rebekah wants to throw next Friday. Also… you’re the one most likely not to ruin it by moving too much.” Lizzie gives a little laugh and Penelope can’t help chuckle because they both know how terrible Hope and Josie are at keeping still.

“Well I just have to sit and do nothing right?”

“Yep. We can just do one of you reading, that way you won’t have to be bored. Oh! Hey can I start just sketching you right now? I just want to get in the headspace.” Lizzie shoves the rest of the cookie into her mouth and is already pulling out her sketchbook.

The bells jangle again to announce another arrival to the coffee shop and a few seconds later Josie is standing before them just as Lizzie has settled her sketchbook in her lap.

“Hey twinnie!” Josie greets her with a smile.

“Hey Jo!” Lizzie greets her as Josie moves to jump on Penelope’s lap.

Penelope rushes to take her book from her lap just as Josie lands and giggles like a maniac at her incredulous expression.

“A little warning next time please!”

Josie continues to giggle as she wraps her arms around Penelope’s neck. She kisses Penelope on the cheek, only pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes before giving her a sweet smile.

“Good morning Penny.” Josie whispers as if it was a secret only they were allowed to hear. Penelope can’t help the grin that overtakes her features.

“Good morning to you too Jojo.”

Lizzie huffs in distress before breaking up their moment.

“Jooooooo. Can you please get off Pen’s lap so I can make a sketch of her?”

Josie gives Penelope one last look before moving over to the seat next to Penelope, a big blue fluffy armchair with slanted white stripes, and takes a cookie as she goes.

“Thank you.” Lizzie says as she starts drawing an outline.

Penelope puts the book back in her lap and Josie puts her legs up on the other end of her chair and wiggles her back to adjust her torso on the other end. She reaches her right arm over her head and Penelope takes it and settles their hands on the space where their chairs meet. They play with each other’s finger while Lizzie can’t help but put her sister on the sketch too.

This is how Hope finds them a couple of minutes later. Josie has eaten half of the plate of cookies, Lizzie is making steady progress on her sketch and Penelope is completely absorbed in reading her book.

“You guys look relaxed.” Hope says as she settles herself on her fancy looking Bergere chair, with dark furnished wood and golden designs dancing on the dark red cushions, next to Lizzie’s comfier looking seat and takes a sip of her coffee.

Anyone would think it’s a coincidence that these chairs are so fitting for the girls who currently occupy them, but it was no coincidence. These chairs were handpicked by them after all. Oh, the perks of Hope’s aunt Freya owning the coffee shop.

Lizzie and Josie had picked their chairs for comfort first and foremost; Hope and Penelope were another story.

Penelope found what she wanted right away; something about exuding an aura of power and sophistication that does wonders for her energies. Doesn’t matter to her if it was a bit uncomfortable sometimes when she’s wearing shorts or dresses, and the leather gets wet from her sweat, especially on really hot days. Penelope loved that chair and how it makes her feel like she’s in a position of power.

Hope was the one who went over the top with her Bergere chair. At least Penelope’s chair was a bit more comfortable. Hope’s chair looked a lot like it was just for show. Who even finds something as expensive looking as that in a coffee shop? Not to mention that it got uncomfortable after sitting there for at least half an hour. Hope holds out for as long as she can, sitting there for as long as her stubbornness lets her. However on the uncommon yet irregular times when she can’t take it anymore, she migrates over to Lizzie’s seat and they share the round chair, Hope letting her guard down enough to not sit like she was drinking tea with the queen.

Vaughn, one of the baristas, puts down three other drinks on their table; putting each girl’s respective drink nearest to its owner.

“Hi babe!” Josie greets Hope and blows her an exaggerated kiss. Penelope and Hope both roll their eyes at Josie’s antics. Everybody thinks that Josie is either Hope’s girlfriend or Penelope’s girlfriend with the way she acts around them. Well actually people think the same way about Lizzie too except Lizzie was more toned down with the flirting. They can’t help it that their friends are hotter than everyone else.

“Hey Hope!” Lizzie drops her sketchbook and pencil in her lap as she reaches across and gives her a light peck on the cheek before showing her the sketch and rambling about her project with a new sense of excitement.

Hope has a smile of endearment on her face as she admires Lizzie’s sketch and listens to her speak.

“Hey Vaughn!” Josie perks up at the barista. Penelope glances up to give the barista a small smile which drops into a frown once Josie slips her hand out of hers and sits up properly.

“Is it true that you have a crush on Karolina?”

Vaughn almost drops the tray he was holding and turns red in the face. Penelope loses interest at what’s happening and goes back to reading her book. Hope glances at the exchange before going back to her own little bubble with Lizzie.

“I-uhhh- that- how do you know that?”

Josie grins at the blustering barista and leans in his direction as if she’s about to tell him a secret.

“I know everything that goes on in this campus.” Josie whispers before leaning back on her chair and going back to the normal conversation volume. She bites back all of the things she could tease the boy with and decides to just let him down easy.

“I hate to break it to you Vaughn, but Karolina’s actually taken. I just thought you should know before you give her that bouquet of Kit-Kats sitting on the counter.”

Josie could see the boy’s expression fall and she winces because she just wanted to warn him, but apparently she underestimated his feelings.

“Oh. I see. Thanks for telling me Josie. Really. I appreciate it.” Vaughn gives her a genuinely grateful smile and walks away.

Penelope looks over at Josie.

“What was that about?”

Josie looks back at Penelope and hugs Penelope’s arm scooting closer to drop her chin on Penelope’s shoulder.

“I like Vaughn. He’s always nice to us. I just didn’t want him to get his heart crushed in a worse way.”

“Okay.” Penelope says softly as she takes her free hand and uses it to wordlessly comb through Josie’s hair. Josie closes her eyes in bliss at the feeling of Penelope’s fingers gently raking her hair.

Lizzie has finally expelled her extra excitement and Hope asks her the same question Penelope asked earlier.

“So who are you doing a portrait of?” Hope mindlessly traces patterns on Lizzie’s arm with her free hand as she holds the coffee up to her lips with the other.

“I’m doing one of Pen. She’s the only one I know who actually has the time. I would have done one of you but I know you’re busy.”

“Why not just take a picture of me and paint a portrait of that?”

“Nooooo. Trust me; it’s always better to have the subject in front of you for a portrait instead of just following a picture.”

“Okay. You’re the artist so I’ll take your word for it.”

Penelope suddenly perks up from her seat and pops the little bubble she and Josie were in.

“I feel a… weird energy in the atmosphere, for a lack of better word.”

All eyes were on Penelope’s worried face as she stares into the distance, brows furrowed and mouth set into a frown.

Josie takes a hold of her arm and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“What is it?”

“I’m not sure. It’s not that bad, I think. It’s just that whatever it is, it’s very bothering.”

Hope takes another sip of her coffee, a bit worried but mostly curious. It was pretty normal for Penelope to say things like that, to know when a positive or negative change was happening, or if something was going on with someone. And most of the time she was right.

Lizzie already started making up theories.

“Maybe it’s Vaughn’s heartbreak? We did just watch him get his heart crushed into smithereens. Also how does he not know that Karolina is gay?”

“I know right?” Josie perks up at the mention of someone’s love life. She loves talking about other people and whatever juicy story they could possibly have.

“Maybe it’s just that dude who won’t stop staring at me from across the room.” Hope says as she sets her coffee down and glares at a guy on the other side of the shop.

Everyone looks in the direction of Hope’s glare and the guy has the audacity to wink at them. Lizzie scowls and Hope practically seethes while Josie smiles and gives the guy a little wave.

“Josie!” Lizzie scolds from across the table.

Hope won’t stop glaring at the guy and Penelope is staring at him with a little frown as if she’s trying to decide something about him.

“What? It’s fun to play with idiots like these. They’re the most gullible ones.” Josie says as continues to smile at the guy.

“Josie, stop entertaining him before I end up killing him.” Hope says, her jaw tensed and her grip on her chair tight. She hates that this guy isn’t scared of her. Who does he think he is? Doesn’t he know that she is Hope Andrea Mikaelson, a woman of power and prestige, who can make his life a living hell?

Penelope suddenly gets up and the three girls stare at her, surprised at the actions of their friend.

Penelope walks over to the guy and he sports a smug grin, expecting to be invited to their table.

The three girls watch as Penelope tells him something and his face drops. The guy is suddenly red and his eyes widen in what appears to be fear.

Penelope walks away and settles back in her seat, the guys scrambling out of the coffee shop behind her.

Penelope settles back in her seat and carefully puts her book back in her lap.

“I got rid of the weird energy in the atmosphere. Everything feels balanced again.” Penelope takes her coffee from the table and takes a sip with a content little smile on her face.

“Well that took care of that.” Lizzie said as she gets back to her sketch.

Josie stares at Penelope in contemplation before commenting.

“That was kind of hot.” And she gets back to finishing off the cookies.

Hope raises an eyebrow at Penelope in a silent request for an explanation. Penelope looks back at her in reply.

“I guess you were right about where that weird energy came from.”

“What did you tell him exactly?”

“Something he didn’t want to hear, I guess.”

Hope thought of asking more questions but thought better of it. This was Penelope. She’s not a mean person, she’s just blunt and if some people can’t take that well that’s on them. Plus she always seems to know things that no one expects her to know, personal things people have never said out loud, meaning people tend to stay away from her in fear of cutting up their ego. Hope likes it though. Penelope is her main person if she wants to be honest and humbled. So Hope lets it go and gives Penelope a smile.

“Thanks for getting rid of him. My hero.” She gives Penelope a little wink and it catches Penelope off guard because Hope can be sweet but she was rarely flirty.

So Penelope can’t help but blush and look down, mumbling a “no problem,” and Hope smirks because she totally understands why the twins (mostly Josie because Lizzie only does it occasionally or when she’s intoxicated) like being flirty with the raven haired girl. Penelope is always cool and composed so seeing her flustered is always a treat.

Lizzie catches on to what happened and grins.

“Ooooh. Pen are you blushing?” Lizzie teases, which catches Josie’s attention and suddenly Josie is in Penelope’s personal space and Penelope really doesn’t like this situation.

“Oh my God, she is blushing! Aweee Pen you’re such a cutie.”

Penelope turns a darker shade of crimson.

“I am not blushing!”

“Whatever you say, babe.” Hope says.

Hope shares a smug look with the twins and they all burst out laughing as Penelope covers her face.


	2. Party in the USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor dude had his nose broken twice. Don't you hate when your emotional trauma just sneaks up on you out of nowhere? What's with all the Disney songs you ask? Well it's because these people aren't pretending to be cool and are brave enough to blast this good shit for a party. Who's girlfriends with who again? Well no one said there were actually girlfriends here... are there? 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: You may never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get this out of my system but it'll probably be the last one. If I ever get ideas for this awesome group of four again then maybe I'll write something. Until then adios!
> 
> Also this chapter sorta touched on Lizzie's emotional trauma from high school but I didn't dive deep into it because I just really made this entire thing for fluff and happy times. Enjoy kids.

Hope and Lizzie had just arrived to a party that’s on full swing. The place is dim and the atmosphere is blue. Different colored lights dance around the house and the speakers are blasting with-

“Is that High School Musical!?” Lizzie exclaims in surprise.

Hope, who was overwhelmed by the amount of bodies packed in such a small space, doesn’t even respond as she looks around and tries to look for Josie and Penelope.

“God what a nightmare.” Hope mutters under her breath as she catches a glimpse of some hetero couple making out on the dance floor.

Oh wait that’s like three straight couples. Ugh.

“Liz, can you contact Pen and Jo?” Hope shouts near Lizzie’s ear.

“I’ve been trying since we got here. They’re not answering my calls.” Lizzie fiddles with her phone and groans when she gets Jo’s voicemail.

“Hey you!” Lizzie grabs a random guy by his t-shirt.

“Do you know where Josie is? Or Penelope Park?” The guy is obviously drunk and gives her a confused look before his expression turns into one of horror.

“I didn’t kiss her I swear. I just tripped and she caught me and our lips crashed. Please don’t beat me up! She already broke my nose.”

As the guy cowers in fear, Lizzie realizes that he does indeed have a broken and bloody nose. It was probably Penelope who beat him up. Knowing her twin, Lizzie is sure that Jo is already shitfaced by now and being all touchy and flirty with every person near her because she’s mistaken them for her friends. That was probably what caused the guy to make a move leading to Penelope getting mad at him for taking advantage of a drunk Josie.

Hope, having heard everything due to his shouting and their close proximity, takes the guy by the shirt, causing Lizzie to let go of him, and glares at him with the heat of a thousand suns. The guy looked like he was about to pee his pants.

“You kissed who?” The guy gulped and Lizzie held Hope by her arm out of instinct. It was no secret that she was the one with the temper in their group.

“J-josie. I didn’t mean to fall on her I swear. Please don’t hurt me like Psycho Pen did.”

Lizzie saw red.

“Okay, that’s it.” Lizzie punches the guy right on his already broken nose and he stumbles out of Hope’s grip. Now Hope is the one who instinctively grabs Lizzie by her arms as Lizzie stands over the guy on the floor.

“Nobody insults Penelope like that! Nobody!”

The guy lies unconscious on the floor as people around him stop and hover over him, wanting to help but also afraid of the angry blonde shouting at him.

“How dare you! She is not a psycho! You’re just a grade A asshole!” Lizzie shouts as Hope struggles to drag the taller-by-her-than-seven-inches blonde.

Hope finally manages to lead Lizzie into the bathroom after she scares a bunch of people by shouting at them to fuck off.

Hope kicks open the door, effectively breaking the lock, and thanks God that she didn’t forgo using her combat boots for heels.

Landon jumps away from Penelope’s cousin, Jed, and Hope raises an eyebrow at them. Landon was about to speak up but both guys saw the fuming Lizzie Saltzman behind her at the same time and both decide to scramble away without a word, Jed buckling his pants along the way.

The din of the party is muted in this part of the house and since Hope has already scared everyone out of the hallway her and Lizzie were surrounded by a silence that was theirs alone.

Hope turns to look at Lizzie and squeezes at the tight grip Lizzie had on her hand. The natural way their hand found each other’s in moments where the other needed strength doesn’t even surprise them anymore.

Lizzie continues to inhale and exhale deeply, eyes shut for what seemed like forever ago. She tried to calm down by herself while Hope was busy looking for a place for them to be alone and in peace, Hope’s hand the only thing that was- is anchoring her to a calmer place.

Hope takes Lizzie’s other hand and leads her inside the bathroom, letting it go only for a while to shut the door behind Lizzie by reaching around her. Hope doesn’t bother with the lock she knows she broke. It’ll be a while before anyone will bother them anyway.

“Liz? Can you open your eyes for me?”

Lizzie opens her eyes and they’re glassy with tears.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Are you okay?” Lizzie nods and lets go of Hope’s hands in favor of sneaking her arms around Hope’s neck and pulling her close for a hug. Hope’s response is automatic and her arms sneak around Lizzie’s waste in return.

“I hate when they call her that.”

Hope nods in understanding and just holds Lizzie. Everyone knew that Lizzie HATED when anyone called Penelope that, not just because it made fun of Pen, but because it reminded her of high school and all the times people used to make fun of her for having an episode.

They used to call her Loony Liz. If it wasn’t for Josie, Lizzie wasn’t sure if she’d have survived that hellhole. She’s better now, but sometimes her past just sneaks up on her and she’s left feeling that pain again.

Lizzie feels Hope humming before she hears her. Lizzie holds her tighter before releasing a deep breath and pulling away just enough to look at Hope and give her a grateful smile.

“Are you better now?” Hope asks with a soft smile.

“Much. Thanks for this, Hope Mikaelson, hero of the hour, and the best and baddest Billionaire rich kid in town.”

Hope scoffs and rolls her eyes and Lizzie giggles at her reaction, giving her a long kiss on the cheek, before leaning into her ear to whisper something.

“But for real. You really are the best.” Lizzie pulls away and grabs Hope’s hand before leading her outside.

“Now let’s go find my twin sister before another random person accidentally crashes their lips with hers.”

Lizzie laughs when she hears what sounds like a growl coming from Hope followed by a string of curses. Hope Mikaelson, always the overprotective of the bunch.

Hope and Lizzie find Josie and Penelope in the kitchen. Josie was sat on the counter with her arms and legs around Penelope while Penelope seems to be trying her best to get Josie to drink some water.

“Just a glass Jojo. Trust me; it’ll make you feel so much better.”

“But I already feel great Pen! You should be the one drinking a glass of vodka instead.”

Penelope huffs in frustration but can’t help the smile that forms on her lips as Josie gives her neck raspberry kisses and she tries not to spill the glass of water.

Lizzie walks over and takes the glass of water from Pen’s hand after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting. Hope hops on the counter next to Josie and begins to untangle her from Penelope.

“What took you guys so long? You know it’s really hard to take care of a drunk Josie.” Penelope says as she gets Josie to sit upright, careful not to get herself trapped within Josie’s limbs again.

“Twinnie’s here! And Hope! I missed you guys so much oh my god.” Josie starts hugging Hope this time and kissing her all over the face and Josie no doubt would have been sitting on her too if it wasn’t for Penelope’s hands on her lap.

“Jo as much as I enjoy your kisses your breath smells like alcohol and it’s disgusting.” Hope says as she pulls away from a now pouting Josie.

“Why do none of you want to kiss me?” Josie says sadly.

“Jo why don’t you drink this and you can have as many kisses as you want.” Lizzie speaks up and holds up the glass for Josie.

“All the kisses I want?” Josie asks with her wide Bambi eyes.

Lizzie looks over at Pen and Hope who’s hands are now tangled on top of Josie’s lap and catching each other up on what happened while they weren’t together. Lizzie looks back at her twin and gives her a smile.

“All the kisses you want.”

That’s all Josie needed to hear before she gulps down the entire glass and hops off the counter, causing Penelope to step back. She would have fallen if Hope hadn’t pulled on their intertwined hands. Now Pen was trapped in Hope’s limbs this time and after sharing a look they both burst out in a fit of laughter, Penelope resting her head on Hope’s shoulder, relieved that she didn’t fall on her ass.

Lizzie breathes out a sigh of relief at that too as Josie turns to them and raises her arms in victory.

“DONEE! Now I get my kisses! Oh also a dance!”

Josie pulls Hope off from the counter, breaking up Hope and Penelope’s laughing fit and causing Penelope to step back (without any accidents this time) and let go of Hope’s hand.

“I’m taking Hope now cuz I’ve been dancing with Pen all night and she won’t let me take my shirt off. But I still love you Pennyyyyyy!”

Josie wraps her free arm around Penelope’s neck and gives her a kiss on the cheek before doing the same with Lizzie and dragging Hope out of the kitchen and into the dance floor. Lizzie and Penelope can hear Hope’s voice telling Josie that she wouldn’t let Josie take her shirt off either before it fades into the music which was now-

“Are they playing This is Me from Camp Rock?” Lizzie says amused.

Penelope hops on the space Josie was occupying a few moments ago on the counter.

“Yeah. They’re bound to run out of Disney songs sometime soon. ”

“And what will they play then?” Lizzie asks as she moves to position herself in the space between Pen’s legs.

Lizzie wraps her arms around Pen’s waist and snuggles into her, head tucked into Penelope’s neck. Penelope holds Lizzie by the waist and gives Lizzie a kiss on the head before answering.

“Miley Cyrus probably.” Penelope can feel Lizzie smiling and she starts tracing circles on Lizzie’s back.

“So Hope told me that you went off on a guy because he called me a certain nickname. Is that true?”

“Mhmm. It’s what he deserved.”

Penelope can’t help but smile at this and she would have said something else but the silence between them seemed too comfortable to break.

Josie and Hope come bounding back into the kitchen a couple moments later and Josie frowns at the sight of Penelope and Lizzie on the counter.

“Hey! I want cuddles too.”

Lizzie groans when she hears Josie’s drunken slur and Penelope catches Hope’s eyes and silently asks her if she’s okay since Hope looked like she just ran a marathon.

“You don’t even wanna know.” Hope says out of breath in response to Penelope’s gaze.

Josie runs to the counter and hugs Lizzie from behind, her arms wrapped all the way around Lizzie and her hands now clinging to Penelope’s shirt. Josie snuggles behind Lizzie who grumbled a bit at the impact but is entirely too comfortable to do anything else about it. Penelope tries to wrap her arms around the twins, falling short and hands ending up only on Josie’s forearms.

Part in the USA starts playing and Lizzie laughs into Pen’s shirt as Josie loses her grip on consciousness, her body slowly succumbing to sleep.

Hope rolls her eyes at the song but Penelope can see her mouthing along to the lyrics as she comes up to them and hugs Josie from the back, effectively sandwiching the twins between her and Penelope.

Hope’s left hand finds comfort in the belt loop of Josie’s shorts while the other hand finds Penelope’s own hand. Hope brings Pen’s hand up for a kiss before having their entwined hands fall on the same space the twins occupy.

Hope closes her eyes along with the twins and Penelope can’t help the grin that overtakes her features because she honestly couldn’t have found better people to spend her college life with.


End file.
